lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: Conquest
The Lord of the Rings: Conquest is an action-adventure video game, published by Electronic Arts, and internally developed by Pandemic Studios based upon The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and its live-action film series adaptation, directed by Peter Jackson and released by New Line Cinema. The game uses several models taken directly from the movies and uses these in its in-game engine. It was released on January 13th, 2009. The creators also released two content expansion packs that added maps, heroes, and a whole new game mode, although they are no longer available for purchase on the Playstation Network Store. Story setting The game's campaign and battles mostly portray those seen in the live-action film trilogy, but also feature several battles that are not seen in the movies, like the attempt to recapture Minas Morgul by the Free Peoples prior to the assault on the Black Gate. The good campaign closely follows the events as depicted in the movies and books. Finishing this campaign in turn will unlock the evil campaign, which follows a scenario if the Nazgûl had killed the Ringbearer at Mount Doom and reclaimed the ring for Sauron, unleashing his wrath upon Middle-earth, to which Middle-earth would fall to Sauron. Levels Throughout the game the player must conquer or defend "command points", depicted as a circle mostly around a flag or other recognizable object. To do this, the player has to kill all enemies within it and then stay there, fending off all enemies, for an amount of time. Good Campaign (War of the Ring) Helms Deep.jpg|Helms Deep Isengarda.jpg|Isengard Last Alliance of Elves and Men.jpg|Last Alliance of Elves and Men Minas Morgul.jpg|Minas Morgul Minas Tirith (Good).jpg|Minas Tirith Moria (Good).jpg|Erebor Osgiliath (Good).jpg|Osgiliath Pellenor Fields.jpg|Pellenor Fields The Black Gate.jpg|The Black Gate The Good Campaign is meant to follow to events in the film and books. It follows the film series, but adds some locations from the books, and some maps are inspired from parts of the books''' and are sometimes altered to fit in. *Last Alliance of Elves and Men: The training level in which all classes and their powers are explained. The level takes the player through various places of the battle, finally ending at a plain where a charge is made. As a boss-fight, the player has to kill The Dark Lord himself playing as Isildur. *Helm's Deep: The player takes the position of a warrior or an archer and must prevent hordes of orcs from capturing the Deeping Wall (two command points). After this, the player must hunt and kill various torch-bearing orcs before they can light the bomb and breach the wall. The player is called back to the main gate where they must prevent the orcs from gaining control of the main gate (command point). The wall is then breached and the player must rush to the keep and help Théoden to drive the orc officers off. After this, the player may have the chance to play as Aragorn depending on their score, but either way must recapture the wall from the oncoming orcs. *Isengard: The first objective is to conquer the command point of Isengard. Then, an orc captain has to be killed, which is a special unit far stronger than a regular warrior. The Fire Machine is the next target, this is a wooden contraption which has to be destroyed. When the player has accomplished this, he will have to kill Wormtongue and take his key to Treebeard. At this point the player gets the chance of controlling an ent to destroy the archer towers. As a boss-fight, the player has to kill Saruman, and he can choose to do this as Gandalf. *Moria: First the player has to reach the Chamber of Mazarbul, and will be able to play as Gimli. The chamber must be defended from various orcs and some cave trolls. The trolls then must be stopped at their spawning point. After this, a command point must be overtaken at the chasm by the Bridge. The Balrog known as Durin's Bane appears as a boss whom the player can fight as Gandalf. *Osgiliath: Huge hordes of uruk-hai have to be defeated. After the defending the wall of Osgiliath, the player gets the chance of riding a horse to the command point that has to be captured. After completing this, the player will get the chance of playing as Faramir, who has to escort Frodo out of Osgiliath. *Minas Tirith: Again, huge amounts of enemies have to be defeated. First the main gate (command point) has to be defended from Uruk-hai. Then the wooden siege towers have to be destroyed. After destroying those, the player has to defend the third ring of Minas Tirith from waves of enemies. The player will again get the chance to play as Aragorn to defend the final gate. *Pelennor Fields: The player may play as a Rohirrim of Rohan in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Then, the player must kill oliphants and destroy seigetowers. The player gets the chance to do this as Legolas. As a boss-fight, the player will be given the choice of playing as Éowyn to kill the Witch-king. *Minas Morgul: First the command point of the bridge has to be taken. Then the player has to escort the Battering Ram to the gates an take the keep of Minas Morgul. Next the gate has to be opened, with a control point captured and the captured soldiers have to be freed, with the choice of playing as Aragorn. As last the power sources (three crystals) of Minas Morgul have to be destroyed as the player is attacked by hordes of enemies and the remaining Nazgûl. *The Black Gate: The player gets the chance of playing as one of the four classes, but all heroes: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli (acting as a scout here, although he is far more warrior-like in terms of game-play). The first few minutes of the fight the player has to defend his position against ever harder waves of enemies. When this is accomplished, the player has to take the Black Gate and kill uruk-hai captains residing within. As a boss-fight, the Mouth of Sauron has to be killed and the final base, which is attacked by huge amounts of all kinds of enemies, has to be captured. Evil Campaign (The Rise of Sauron) Minas Tirith (Evil).jpg|Minas Tirith Moria (Evil).jpg|Erebor Osgiliath (Evil).jpg|Osgiliath Razing of the Shire.jpg|Razing of the Shire Rivendella.jpg|Rivendell Weathertopa.jpg|Weathertop The Evil Campaign is available only after finishing the Good Campaign, and depicts what would have happened if Frodo had taken the Ring of Power for himself. *'''Mount Doom: Frodo has taken the One Ring for himself and many of the uruk-hai chieftains seek to take it for their own. The player controls a Nazgûl who needs to retrieve the helm of the Witch-King and take it to a forge. Then its magic must be activated by killing an amount of uruk-hai in a short amount of time. Now the Witch-King has been restored two uruk-hai captains (an archer and a mage) have to be killed. As a boss-fight, the player must kill Frodo and retrieve the One Ring at the Cracks of Doom playing as the Witch-king. *'Osgiliath:' The first objective is to take the torch to the other side of the level. Then the base has to be defended until the captains arrive. Then the player gets the chance of playing as the Mouth of Sauron and has to bash the gates down. As a boss-fight, the player must kill Faramir. *'Minas Tirith:' First the player must conquer a command point in which he is helped by a troll. Next the player has to steal the crown of Gondor and take it to the waiting Nazgûl at the other side of the level. Like the previous level the next thing is bashing the gates down, to accomplish this, the player has to clear a path. The player will the be given the chance to play as Saruman and has to burn the White Tree of Gondor . As a last objective the Throne Room (command point) has to be taken and defended from various enemies including several captains. *'Moria:' The first objective is to conquer a base in the mines and defend it from waves of enemies. Then the first Balrog Stone has to be captured, which is held by an enemy captain, and 'feed' its power with killing twenty enemies. Next The Chamber of Mazarbul has to be destroyed and the second Balrog Stone has to be captured and 'fed' exactly as the first one and so the Balrog of Morgoth is awoken by the two stones. As a boss-fight, the player gets the chance to play as Durin's Bane to kill Gimli. *'Weathertop:' The player can control an oliphant in this mission to destroy the various encampments and barracks of the Gondorians. After this the final camp (command point) has to be taken which triggers a large host of captains to appear, who have to be killed. As a boss-fight, the player gets the chance of again playing as Saruman, this time to kill Aragorn, last king of the Free Peoples. *'Rivendell:' First the courtyard of Rivendell (command point) has to be conquered. Then the player has to take the terrace (command point), in which he can use a troll to destroy the enemies. Next the Signal Flare has to be planted at the base of a tower on the other side of the field. Once this is accomplished four of the Elven Records have to be destroyed, and again a troll can be used. Elrond will now make his stand and once he is defeated, his ring must be taken. Now the Boathouse (command point) has to be captured. As a boss-fight, both Legolas and Elrond have to be killed as Sauron. *'The Shire:' The player must first burn the houses of the Shire. Then Treebeard comes to make his final stand, and the player will be given the choice to defeat him as the Balrog he has revived in Moria. Now the leader of the ents is defeated, fifty hobbits have to be killed to lure out Gandalf. As the final boss-fight, Gandalf has to be killed, with the Great Eagles coming to help him, and the player gets the chance of playing as Sauron. Gameplay Lord of the Rings: Conquest will allow you to play as one class in a larger battle. Players will be able to pick one of four classes: The Mage, Archer, Scout or Warrior. By earning points during the battle, players will be able to take on the mantle of one of the heroes from the films, which are more powerful versions of the basic classes. For example: a high-scoring player can unlock Aragorn as a hero to play as on Minas Trith, who has abilities similar to a warrior, yet more powerful. The game will have a total of twelve locations or maps, with two downloadable maps for the Good Campaign. These maps have been mentioned as being much larger than those in Battlefront. For players who wish to get straight into the game the game features instant action like the previous battlefront games you will get to play any army you want straight away. The game's multiplayer modes will allow up to 16 players, but battles may feature as many as 150 additional AI-controlled troops. There will also be an enormous number of playable factions: some of the good factions include the defenders of Gondor, the Men of Rohan, the Elves, but you can only play as one dwarf and that is Gimli. Some of the evil armies are the Easterlings, the Haradrim, the Uruk-hai of Mordor, and the Orcs of Isengard....however, these factions all share the same classes, just with different skins. The skins of each class in each faction may vary. For example, Uruk-Hai may have different helmets and Gondorian archers may wear ranger clothes or armor. On March 16, 2010, the online multiplayer modes of The Lord of the Rings: Conquest were shut down for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions ("Online Play Shut Down". EA 2010-02-16). On August 16, 2010 a group of fans launched the non-profit CNQReboot servers, allowing users of the PC version to play online using tunnelling software that allows network play via the local area network option. Classes Warrior Warriors focus on close range combat, forgoing range in place of brute strength. Warriors can use the flaming sword line of special moves, which gives each of a warrior’s basic moves extra damage and the ability to light things on fire to deal damage over time. As a Warrior, the player can charge into a crowd of enemies and take them down using a mix of combo attacks and special moves that affect a wide area around the player. Warriors might lack the specialization of other classes, but they more than make up for it with brute strength. Appearance Warrior (Anor).jpg|Warrior (Gondor) Warrior (Isengard).jpg|Warrior (Mordor) Warrior (Mordor).jpg|Warrior (Isengard) Warrior (Rohan).jpg|Warrior (Rohan) *Gondor: Tower Guard with high helm and long sword. *Rohan: Rohirrim soldier with a long sword and a throwing axe. *Isengard: Orc with different helmets, curved blade, and throwing axe. *Mordor: Uruk-hai with assorted helmets and armor with basic Uruk scimitar. Archer Archers are the game’s primary ranged units. An Archer’s basic attack is an arrow shot in place of any sort of combo, and an archer’s four special moves are variations on a regular arrow shot: poison arrows that damage over time, fire arrows that explode and knock people down, and a multi-shot that fires targeted arrows at nearby enemies. Archers are less front line combatants than they are defenders. The best place for an archer is shortly outside the heat of battle, where they can pelt the enemy with arrows. Appearance Archer (Gondor).jpg|Archer (Gondor) Archer (Isengard).jpg|Archer (Mordor) Archer (Mordor).jpg|Archer (Isengard) Archer (Rohan).jpg|Archer (Rohan) *Gondor: Gondorian archer or ranger with bows and arrows. *Rohan: Rohirrim Archer archer. Some Levels Have an Elven Archer. *Isengard: Orcs with bows and arrows. *Mordor: Uruk-hai with assorted armor with a bow and arrows. Scout Scouts are the game’s secondary melee class, although they quite function differently from Warriors. Scouts are more focused on stealth and speed instead of brute strength, and their abilities focus on more about getting quick kills than surviving drawn out struggles. The most notable ability of the scout is to turn invisible. When invisible, scouts can only be found by spotting the shimmer their invisibility gives off. While invisible, any enemy can be killed by executing a backstab. This makes the scout's primary choice to take out difficult to kill units. Appearance Scout (Gondor).jpg|Scout (Gondor) Scout (Isengard).jpg|Scout (Mordor) Scout (Mordor).jpg|Scout (Isengard) Scout (Rohan).jpg|Scout (Rohan) *Gondor: Cloaked and hooded soldier, two daggers and bombs. *Rohan: Hooded soldier with two long knifes and bombs. *Isengard: Short orc with daggers and bombs. *Mordor: Uruk-hai with assorted armor and daggers and bombs. Mages Mages are a kind of support class that has access to lots of different abilities that can useful in lots of different situations. Mages are primarily defensive due to a few of their abilities: a Mage’s shield is a large bubble that will prevent stop all ranged attacks from damaging anyone within the shield, and they also have the ability to heal themselves and allies. This doesn’t mean the Mage isn’t offensive, as the have a great area attack fireball and lightning move. Mages are also effective at even close range, as they have a simple three-hit combo and a shockwave attack that knocks all enemies down. Appearance Mage (Gondor).jpg|Mage (Gondor) Mage (Isengard).jpg|Mage (Mordor) Mage (Mordor).jpg|Mage (Isengard) Mage (Rohan).jpg|Mage (Rohan) *Gondor: Robed and hooded soldier with a staff. *Rohan: Rohirrim with hood and staff. *Isengard: Heavy orc with red staff. *Mordor: Beserker with a staff. Translations around the world External links *Middle-earth Center, a fansite *CNQReboot: non-profit fan owned servers for users of the PC version *unofficial community fan forum : lotrconquest.proboards.com de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die Eroberung fr:Le Seigneur des anneaux : L'Âge des conquêtes nl:Lord of the Rings: Conquest ru:The Lord of the Rings: Conquest Category:Computer and video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games